


Skeletons In My Closet

by LoveStoryFanatic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Randomness, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStoryFanatic/pseuds/LoveStoryFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary's awakened one morning to a weird noise. What she finds is even weirder. Some Clace. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons In My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this quite a while ago, but thought I'd post it. It was from a prompt, that explains the weirdness, hah.

Early one morning, I awoke to the sound of the floor creaking. I laid as still as I possibly could until I was sure the noise had stopped. Slowly I opened my eyes to see only my room and what had been there the night before. I reached for my phone and flipped it open. It was roughly five in the morning. "Well, I'm up now", I mumbled as I got out of bed. I figured the creaking must have been Mom or Luke walking back from the bathroom.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, practically sleepwalked my way to the light switch and flipped it on. Instinctively, I got some towels off the shelf and some clothes for the day and went into my bathroom to take a shower to wake myself up. Today was already going to be a long day and it was only five in the morning.

I took a long, hot shower spending at least half of it just standing there letting the water completely drench me before I actually did anything. After my shower, I struggled to tame the wild mess of curls that was my hair, brushed my teeth, and got all ready for the day. I had my whole day planned out already: drink coffee, eat breakfast, go buy more coffee, go to the Institute and train with Izzy, have lunch with Jace, train with Jace, have supper with Mom, Luke, and Jace, and then possibly go for a walk with Jace. I was finally at a point in my life where I could spend as much time with my boyfriend as I liked and I was loving it.

I walked back out into my room and opened up my closet looking for a sweatshirt since I knew it was going to be a cold day. Instead of seeing clothes, scarves, shoes, the random assortment of comic books on the floor, I saw something very peculiar.

"AAHH!" I screamed, but all I could do was stare into my closet. Mom and Luke came rushing into my room. "What? What is it? Are you okay?" As soon as my mom saw what I was staring at, she stopped dead in her tracks and Luke was right behind her. My mom looked down at me and said, "Call the Institute. Get Maryse or whomever is in charge over here. Now." I nodded and ran to get my phone which I had left on the nightstand next to my bed. I dialed Jace's number by memory and listened to it ring.

It rang once, twice, three times and then a groggy voice came over the line, "Clary? It's..five in the morning. Is everything alright?"

"Well now that you asked, everything isn't alright. There's sort of a little situation over here and I need Maryse over here now."

I could tell that snapped him out of his exhaustion and that he was already up and moving to find clothes. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Well, I opened my closest and found something that definitely wasn't there before. Let's just say you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Mom and Luke are as freaked as I am, so could you get here soon, please?"

There was a thump while he finished getting dressed and getting his shoes on while still talking on the phone. "I'll go find her and then we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll text you when we leave." There was a click and the line went dead. I could tell that he was freaking out because I hadn't exactly been very detailed considering I didn't think he would believe if I told him. I figured I'd just let him wait and see when he got here.

I looked at mom and nodded. "Jace is going to find Maryse and then they'll be here shortly." She nodded absentmindedly. She turned to Luke and said, "We need to check every window and door. Look for break in marks or runes or anything. Anything out of place. I want to know who did this." He nodded and exited the room with her right behind him. I went ahead and surveyed my room. I checked to make sure the windows were locked and that everything was just how I left it in my room. I didn't find anything out of place except that thing in my closet. I left my room to go see how the rest of the inspection was going.

Luke was checking the kitchen and mom was checking the living room. When I walked into the living room, my phone beeped. I opened it and saw it was a text from Jace.  _We're on our way. Are you in danger?_ I smiled. Always thinking about my safety. I texted him back:  _Not that we're aware of. Mom and Luke are securing the house. Hurry._

About ten minutes later, Jace, Maryse, Alec, and Magnus walk through the door. Jace rushes over to me and whispers, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" I look up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Jace, I'm fine. A bit freaked, but I'm fine. Promise. And no, I'm not hurt." I let go and grab his hand, pulling him towards my room. Everyone follows us to my room and I stopped in front of my closet and pulled it open. Maryse and Magnus gasp, Alec looks grossed out, and Jace's eyes go wide. "Now I see why you're freaked." Is all he manages to say.

Magnus moves closer to the closet and starts performing some kind of magic. Who knows what he's doing. About five minutes later, his face pales and he turns to look at Luke. "I'm really sorry, Luke. This skeleton..it's Amatis. I double checked to make sure, but..it's her. I'm so sorry." His face lost all color and before anyone could say anything, he quickly left the room with mom hurrying after him. Maryse turned to Magnus, "How did she get here? What happened to her?" Magnus turned back to the body and examined more closely.

"I'm definitely sure it wasn't natural causes if that helps any. If it helps, it was quick and possibly painless. I'm not certain how exactly she died, but I know that she didn't suffer. If anything, I think Luke should know that."

I sat down slowly on the side of my bed. I couldn't stand to look at my closet anymore now that I knew it was Amatis. I couldn't believe she was gone. I knew Sebastian had turned her, but dead? Jace sat down beside me and put his arms around me. "You know, maybe it's better that she's in peace now. Now she doesn't have to do whatever Sebastian wants her to do and she doesn't have to suffer. Now we know she's at peace." All I could do was nod. I knew tears were coming out of my eyes, but I couldn't stop them. I could barely feel them. All Jace did was hold me and we rocked back and forth a little bit. I wasn't even aware that we were rocking slightly until we stopped when Alec appeared in front of us. He looked uncomfortable but looked me in the eyes and said, "Clary, I'm really sorry about all of this, but do you remember anything? Do you remember hearing or seeing anything unusual during the night or before you went to bed even?"

I was shaking my head, but then I stopped. I remembered what had woken me up. I looked up at him, "I don't know if it's anything, but I woke up to the floor creaking. I thought it was just mom or Luke going to the bathroom. That's why I'm up so early. It woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep." He nodded and walked out of the room in search of mom or Luke. I looked at Jace and attempted a smile. "Sorry for waking you up. I know it's really early and you went to be late."

He looked down at me and shook his head. "Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. If you hadn't have woken me up, I would have been ticked and you know it."

I nodded my head and snuggled into him a bit. The only good part about this whole situation is that I have Jace with me and he won't leave my side until he's sure I'm okay. I love that about him.

It took about an hour to get the Silent Brothers to the house, another two hours for them to investigate, and then another half hour for them to remove the body. Thankfully, Magnus was able to do some magic and restore my closet and everything in it back to normal, but I'll never look at anything in there quite the same. The Silent Brothers took the body back to the Silent City for further investigation. Maryse had assigned Jace to keep on eye on me until they figured out what happened to Amatis since Luke and mom had gone to the Silent City with the brothers. I didn't have the energy to point out that I didn't need anyone to keep an eye on me. I was just glad it was Jace and that I got to be with him all day, especially after such an eventful morning.

We spent the rest of the day at my house watching movies, talking, and occasionally making out. He made me lunch out of the leftovers from Taki's in the fridge and we relaxed some more. It was really nice to be able to just unwind with him and attempt to forget about finding the body of your aunt in your closet. It was a peaceful day and I was so thankful to have Jace looking out for me and being there for me.


End file.
